Two sides equal one Whole
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: The youngest greaser stopped allowing others to push him around, he stopped being such a cry baby, all because he joined a Wolf's A devilish gang, known for its members to be bloodlustful and He was drawn into the gang for one To learn how to He began to push people away but one person can still get a hold of his heart, Dallas DWxPB


**Hello Readers,**

**This chapter will contain swearing, vulgar swearing. So if you want to keep your innocent eyes then don't read. If you don't mind it then, Please continue! :D**

**Characters involved: Ponyboy C. , Sodapop C., Darrel C., Dallas W., Two-Bit M., and OC's that I made. **

**Plot: One of the youngest greasers has been training with the vicious Wolf Gang. A notorious gang known for its bloodlust members and the cold demeanor that happens in that Gang. Their golden rule is '**_**You're on your own unless it is to defend the Gang. Listen to the Alpha, at all costs or you will die**_**' **

**Rating: M for mature content in language **

Ponyboy stepped into the house, his hair slicked back into perfection as his strut became cocky and sassy. His eyes hooded over with an icy glare as his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. He came in late and knew it but didn't seem to care. Darry, the eldest Curtis, shot up from his chair. His height casted a shadow on his brother. "_Pone, where the hell have you been?_" he growled, trying his hardest not to holler at him.

Ponyboy stopped in his steps to peer at his brother, before he would be shaking and on the verge of tears but now. He shrugs his shoulders with a toss of an 'I don't care' look. Darry growled as he reached for his brother.

Grabbing a handful of his jacket, he yanked him back quickly. "_I ain't done wit you boy!_" he snarled darkly.

Pony yawned as he stretched himself out. "Good to know" he drawled out, tiredness seeping into his rough voice.

Darry blinked, not familiar with _this_ Ponyboy. "What happened to you?" he asked as he set his brother down.

Ponyboy blinked at him, wonderment dazzled those emerald orbs. "Wha'cha mean?" he asked, bored already.

Darry stepped back from his brother, tears stung his eyes. "To you, Pone" he whispered. "You were always smiling and laughing. Always showin' yar true emotion. What happen?" he asked desperately.

Pony lifted his hand from his pocket to lightly tap his chin as a sarcastic look of thinking washed over his face. "Oh you mean the change?" he asked. Darry nodded his head. "Oh that's easy" Pony chuckled dryly. "I just stopped caring, starting to actually learn how to fight and whats dat other thing?" he pondered.

After a few heart beats, his face twisted down into a dark and dangerous scowl as his lip curled up, as if baring his teeth lightly. "_I didn't allow anyone to push me around anymore_" he snarled, voice icing the air that made Darry's hair rise.

Pony glared at his brother with a devious smirk, one that whispered lustful nights and yet tasted a lot of blood. "Well _big brother_" Ponyboy sarcastically drawn out that word. "It's been a long night and gotta get up soo" he let his voice drift. "G'night" he smiled wickedly before turning and leaving the downstairs to sleep in the guest room.

Darry watched his brother's retreating back with worry and pain raging in his eyes. "Why?" he choked out. He hadn't heard the floor boards behind him creak until a pair of long tan arms circled around his waist from behind.

Turning in the embrace, he grabbed his lover tightly. "What did we do wrong?" he asked them gently.

"I don't know Dar." His lover whispered back as they hugged him tighter. "But we'll find out, don't ya worry" their voice softened, reassuring the large male.

Nodding his head, he grabbed his lover and began to walk up the stairs to his own bed.

The morning sun awoke Ponyboy. He use to wake up before the sun just to watch it rise and tell everyone about how beautiful it was and poetically speak about it. Now Pony could hardly even open an eye around it. He's slipping into that hood that no one wants him to be in. Johnny is even scared for him. Huffing, he tugged his pillow to get more comfortable as he drew the blankets up tighter around him. Trying so hard to sleep once more but was awoken up by his idiot brother, Soda. Who just lunged on the bed and bounced.

"Phone call!" he laughed out as Ponyboy reacted by throwing his hand out to hit him.

Soda easily dodged him and raced out of the room when a shoe was thrown at him by the waking brother. Growling low in his chest, Pony groaned as he sat up and stretched.

"HURRY UP!" Darry hollered.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Ponyboy sassed back as he reached for his shirt. Shaking his head, he stood up and began his trek down stairs.

He hadn't paid any attention to his built that was taking shape.

Ponyboy stood at 5'10 with perfect tan skin stretched tightly across his flexing chest that seemed to run down to his six pack. At his belly button, his treasure trail began. Faint but still leering at everyone. His arms bent at the elbow while he rubbed his eye, a scowl reached his handsome long face. Emerald green eyes flared with irritation, hair tousled about.

A few of the gang-members gasped at the beauty before them. Pony was oblivious to the attention given to him as he leaned against the door frame with an arm crossed his chest as a smug grin adored his face.

"Yeah sure, no prob" he answered after a few short nods.

Hanging the phone up, he strutted into the kitchen. His eyes trained on the coffee pot that sat near the edge of the countertop. Before reaching his goal, he felt an arm slip around his neck and tug gently against it. "Hey Pone!" hollered a friend of theirs.

Ponyboy growled warningly. "Two-bit, if you don't let go of me.." He smiled and turned his murderous glinting eyes toward his friend. "You won't be able ta walk fer long." His smile stayed intact as his eyes darkened dangerously.

Two-bit chuckled nervously, letting the kid go quickly. Ponyboy turned back to the coffee and grabbed a mug. Pouring coffee into it, he added his essensiles and headed for the door. Stopping, he set his coffee down on the nightstand as he turned and fled up the stairs to get ready.

Two-bit blinked when he saw Soda almost in tears, his knees pulled tightly against his chest as his arms circled his legs. Sighing, the tall loud-mouthed greaser walked gently over to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay Soda. I'll get down ta the bottom of this" he promised.

Soda turned his head toward him, blinking back the tears. "How?" he sounded desperate and pleading.

"I know people that could tag 'im" he suggested with a lifted eyebrow.

Soda was about to answer but Two-Bit pulled away quickly just in time for Ponyboy to reenter the kitchen with a glint of anger toward Two-bit. Growling, he shouldered passed him to refill his coffee mug. It was an intense silence while Pony shuffled around the kitchen before leaving. Soda watched with pleading eyes, which was greeted with a cold shoulder and a pissed off Ponyboy.

After a few moments of him in the kitchen, he was gone like that. Soda waited to hear the front door slam shut to let the sobs he bit back, burst through. His body violently shook while Two-Bit tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Soda" Two-Bit rubbed his arm soothingly. "I'll get a hold of someone" Pulling away gently, he stood up and walked for the landline. Picking up the phone, he swung it onto his shoulder and rested his head to the left as he dialed the number quickly.

After a few minutes, a growl answered. "Hey to you too" he huffed.

It was silence before he sighed. "Look, Pony's headin out somewhere. Can ya tag 'im?" he questioned the caller.

A grumble answered before Two-Bit hung up with a tight smile. He slowly turned around to inform Soda.

The darkness was welcoming to the young greaser as he walked. He stood straight with a narrow of his eyes and a slight strut of cockiness in his step.

Glaring heavily with boredom as he came upon a street light. A tall 6'4 male stood with his short blond greased hair. His icy cooling eyes pierced through the blackness of the night toward the boy. A twisted smile appeared on his lips. "Didn't think yar gunna make it" he chuckled coolly.

Ponyboy huffed as he stopped close to him. "I'm here ain't I" he growled.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the male, Ponyboy tensed when a hand reached up from those pockets. Watching his hand in the corner of his eye, he growled his warning at the male. Slowly, he lowered his hand onto his shoulder. " 's alrite kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya" he chuckled dryly. Patting him gently, he quickly retracted his hand into his pocket again.

Ponyboy watched him closely, reading his body language. "What ya wanted me to do?" he asked, very weary of the male.

The older teen blinked slowly, his gaze hardened when he began to walk away. "I was thinkin we can touch up on yar fighten, kid" he answered slowly.

Ponyboy nodded his head. He watched the male turn on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. The young teen wanted to back home and sleep, it took him most of the day to reach here. Huffing his annoyance, he shrugged off the sickening feeling of dread as he began to step after the male. He didn't trust him, not one bit. "Jack, where we goin?"

The older teen, Jack, turned toward him. Pony only saw his eyes glinting off the streetlight. "Like I said, kid. Touchin up on your trainin bit."

His eyebrows pulled down. "Frost betta not be doin it" growled out Pony. "I had'ta knock his teeth in ta get him off."

Jack chuckled lightly and truthfully. "That was a solid hit der kid" he smiled, knowing the kid can't see him well. "I'll be trainin ya from now on." Jack informed him swiftly.

Pony nodded his head as his mouth twisted down into a frown. Frost was his second but Jack was the leader. Gulping silently, the teenager balled his hands into a fist as they walked rather quickly to the rumbling ground.

Dallas' turn

Blond hair streaked under the streetlight with those cold blue eyes searching the dark for any signs of life. A scowl made his face darken with promises of death and destruction.

"Damn kid." Muttered the young adult.

Kicking his foot out as he caught a sight of a small greaser stepping into an area made for rumbles. Picking up his pace, a snarl forming on his lips when he came face to face with a taller male blocking his vision of the kid.

"Move it."

A dark chuckle rumbled in the male's chest as he stared down at the 18 year old.

"Who says?" spat the male.

The young adult's eyes narrowed further, cooling his eyes down. Those same icy blue eyes seemed to turn into ice themselves, shining bright with an unvocal threat. His jaw clenched as he leaned on his leg to stare harder at the male. Said male, tried not to squirm under that intense stare.

"I fucking said so." His voice could freeze metal.

Shuddering in fear, the male tried to sneer at him. The black male stood straighter, a head taller then the younger greaser. "Oh yeah?" his voice quivered.

A murderous smile danced its way across those thin lips as a hint of bloodlust fired in his eyes. "_I would move buddy_."

Before any of the two could move, a chuckle rose from behind the black greaser.

"Ah, Dallas Winston" greeted Jack with a clap of his hands.

"My favorite subject."

Dallas Winston was let through by the black greaser, a flare of his nose and a crouch of a hunter.

"Fuck off Jack" Dallas snarled.

Jack smirked.

"Wish I could but I'm a little busy with someone."

His taunting smile made Dallas' anger rise and his skin to crawl.

Lifting his left hand to appear over his shoulder, his fingers twitched to show he wanted someone to step out.

The male that followed those orders was Ponyboy. His eyes glazed over darkly, icing his green eyes to a dark forest green. A frown lined his lips when he caught sight of Dallas.

Dallas glared at the boy, his anger intensified.

"Come on Pony" he ordered.

Ponyboy stayed in one place. Not moving. His mouth in a tight line as his jaw worked together to not cuss out the said blond.

Jack watched with interest as Dallas shouldered passed him and toward the kid. His hand grabbed the teen's arm in a death grip, he began to drag him behind him. Ponyboy didn't make a fuss over it. He went with him, though unwillingly.

"Oh Pony!" Jack called out.

Ponyboy stopped dead in his tracks and turned head, forcing Dallas to stop.

"Don't forget. Your _gonna be making this up_." Growled out Jack.

Pony stared and nodded after a heartbeat. He turned his head back to a fuming Dallas, shrugging his shoulders and walking past him.

Dallas growled in his chest, annoyed the kid would pull a stunt like this. Biting his tongue, he stocked after the kid.

20 minutes passed and not a word was said between the two. Ponyboy Curtis stayed quiet with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted back to stare at the sky. He's walked this road so many times, he remembers the way home by heart.

Dallas scowled ahead, unaware of the car pulling up behind them. The younger teen grabbed Dallas by the arm and pulled him to the other side of him, protecting him. Dallas turned his head to snap at the kid but noticed the car and snarled. The younger boy simply kept walking without a care in the world. His eyes drawn to the stars above him, wanting to a cancer stick.

"GREASERS!" hollered one of the Socials in the mustang.

Dallas was about to cuss them out but Pony lifted his hand from his pocket, motioning him to be silent. Growling lowly, he turned his head back forward and scowled. Ponyboy set his hand back into his jacket, waiting for the perfect moment. The Socials kept hollering insults, which neither greaser took notice.

A car door was opened before the car stopped, Ponyboy wiped around and did a perfect kick to the guys mid region. A slow and sadistic smile tugged at his lips, his eyes danced with joy when the Soc was rolling on the pavement whining. His buddies jumped out of the car, swinging and cussing at him.

Ponyboy danced around each of them, having his fun. Dallas was mesmerized by the eloquence and gracefulness in the kids dodging and attacking, he didn't even jump in.

Five against one. Three minutes later, it was just one. One standing with his hands back in his pockets, a sadistic humor-full smile rolled across his lips easily as he stepped over and around the bodies on the ground. He hadn't even left one standing to help the rest into the car. Huffing out, he flickered his gaze up to Dallas. His smile softened slightly.

"Damn kid." Dallas breathlessly spoke.

"Nice moves." He complimented with a cocky smirk.

"Thanks Dally" the kid answered by, his voice soft and gentle.

The two began to walk once more, shoulders bumping every now and again. Ponyboy had a unnoticeable grin of happiness and a shine to his eyes at the comment. He felt like life flooded him once more. Just from one comment. Looking down, he shook his head gently.

Dallas watched him closely, catching on the soft-played grin. He wanted to chuckle but reframed. He just wound his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his frame. Ponyboy allowed this human contact. For once. Gingerly, he wrapped his arm loosely around his waist, unsure what to do.

Dallas smirked at the gentleness the kid portrayed. Just one comment had the boy almost back to normal. Almost.

That was until they reached the boy's house. Shit just hit the fan.

**Hey everyone~**

**I had to write a story about them! I read 'The Outsiders' before and fell in love with it. I also liked the thought of Dallas W. and Ponyboy C. :D Don't judge me. Hahaha jk jk **

**Thanks for reading, I'll update much as possible **

**Review,**

**J.B.K**


End file.
